1. Field of the Invention. This invention deals with the forming of dispersions or emulsions and dry product application of various biologically active ingredients.
2. Description of the Art. It is known that various materials such as insecticides, insect repellents, fungicides, bactericides, herbicides, and plant growth regulators many formulated into various products for use on crops, for insect control, weed control and the like. Often, these products are applied as a dry powder or a granular material to the surface which is desired to be treated. In still other cases, the products are formulated as a liquid or a semi-solid dispersion. Whether the method of application is dry or wet, it is advantageous to include within the product a dispersing agent to control the flow of the product to ensure equal distribution of the active ingredient through the remaining components of the composition.
The typical composition used for herbicide, fungicide, insecticide, bactericide or herbicide ingredients has ordinarily depended on the end-use method of application. That is, a specific dispersing aid is often employed when the product is to be applied in a powder or dry form and yet a second different dispersing aid is required when the product is to be applied as a semi-solid or liquid composition. It would be advantageous to prepare a product comprising the active ingredient and to utilize a single dispersing agent without regard to whether the final use application of the product is in a liquid or solid formulation. Moreover, the desirability of using a single ingredient as a dispersing agent reduces the possibility for error given the number of chemicals which must be compounded to prepare a herbicide or insecticide product.
It is also highly desirable to incorporate into the compositions with which the present invention deals, a dispersing aid which is not itself environmentally harmful either to the products to which it is applied or to the applicator of the composition. It is also desirable that the dispersing aid aspect of the present invention use a material which has emulsifying characteristics as well as being useful in dispersing the product in its application. It is also desirable to replace materials such as Cellosolve solvents typically used in numerous agricultural formulations. The Cellosolve solvents have been speculated to be carcinogenic materials which may also cause sterility. The particular dispersing agents with which the present invention is concerned have considerably less volatility than do the Cellosolve materials and thus may be retained for longer periods on plants or other surfaces on which the composition is applied. The emulsifying and dispersing capabilities of the dispersing agents of the present invention also make them less resistant to being moved by rain from the surface of a growing plant. The reader is suggested to review U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,989 issued Apr. 23, 1985 to Ohyama et al. for a general disclosure of agricultural compositions with which the present invention is concerned.
Throughout the specification and claims, percentages and ratios are by weight; temperatures are in degrees Celsius and pressures are in KPascals unless otherwise indicated. To the extent applicable, references to patents and articles are herein incorporated by reference.